Be a Friend
by forgetablelove
Summary: Luna has to be a friend to Ginny... when her heart is breaking... DracoxLuna


Luna looked over at her friend Ginny, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying, and felt her heart twist with empathy. She knew how it felt to have one's heart broken. She even knew what it was like to loose yourself in a relationship that when it ends you forgot where the other person ends and you begin.

It was like a game of pick-up sticks now.

You had to pick up the pieces of your life without disturbing what's left. But nothing worked. It was nearly impossible to do once you made the initially mistake of loosing yourself.

With a sigh, Luna stood up. "I'll go make us some tea."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered meekly from her place on the couch. She was curled up and hugging her knees to her chest, like she was afraid she was going to fall apart if she didn't.

Moving briskly to the kitchen, Luna leaned against the counter of a moment to gather herself before she busied herself with making tea. Taking the teapot out of the cabinet she felt a lump form in her throat. Cursing herself for her unfocused thoughts, she magically lit the stove, filled the pot with water, and got two glasses from the shelf. Grabbing the tea bags from their place in the container, she pushed aside the thought of how i he /i had given her the container in the first place.

A few long minutes later, Luna was carrying a tray to the living room where Ginny was still in the same position. She sat down on the couch and smiled her patented dreamy smile. Handing her friend a teacup with a teabag it in, she said, "Have some tea."

Ginny took the cup reluctantly. "This isn't real tea," the redhead tried to tease, but it just came out as criticism.

"I don't make i real /i tea," Luna said with a sigh. i And you aren't the first to notice, Ginny. /i Gently, she said, "Now what really happened? What did he say?"

"He said—" Ginny paused to keep control. "—he said he didn't love me."

"That's a lie. We all know it. Harry's loved you since his fifth year!" the blond tried to comfort her friend.

"I know. He's just being stubborn!"

"Then why are you so upset?" Luna wanted to know.

"Because he i left /i ! He packed up his things and I left /I !"

"Where'd he go?"

"To stay with Ron. He went to stay with my brother!"

"Which means he didn't go far," Luna pointed out gently, reaching out and rubbing her friend's shoulder softly.

"But he's still gone! He still left."

"Ginny… be reasonable. He knows that he loves you. Like you said, he's just being stubborn, and he'll be back. You'll welcome him back with open arms and you will live happily ever after."

Ginny's eyes widened at Luna's words. "Luna?"

"What? It's true," Luna snapped, feeling bad for being rude. She had i real /i relationship issues. Actually, no, she had no relationship. Ginny's just hit a snag, but Luna's was over. There was no comparison.

"I'm sorry I'm hurt that my fiancé left me," Ginny said glaring.

"See? That's the feeling I wanted to see! You're just as stubborn as he is! Don't sit here and cry, go out and have fun. Make him miss you!" Luna said happily, trying to make up for her earlier insensitivity.

"You're right…" Ginny said slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll go out to the Leaky Cauldron." Abruptly, Ginny put down her teacup and stood up. "Come with me!"

"Me? I don't—"

"Come on! You're the one that gave me this idea. You i have /i to come."

Luna squirmed in her seat. She didn't want to go anywhere. In truth, she wanted to be the one curled up on the couch crying. After all, her relationship had really ended. And he had never been in to love with her in the first place.

"Come on!" Ginny urged, grabbing Luna's cup and putting it on the table beside her own. Grabbing Luna's hand, she pulled her to her feet. "Let's go!"

Reluctantly, Luna followed her friend to the door where she grabbed her cloak and Ginny grabbed her own. "We can drink Butterbeer and just… talk."

"We could do that here," Luna pointed out in a dreamy voice.

"But Leaky Cauldron is a public place," Ginny said with an impish grin. "Maybe I'll run into Harry there and we can make up."

They Apparated just outside of the bar and headed inside without saying a word. The moment Luna walked into the bar she noticed two people: Ginny's fiancé and her old lover. The blond bit her lip and glanced at her friend, noticing that Ginny was looking directly at Harry. "Looks like you got your wish," Luna whispered to her friend.

"Yeah… Thanks, Luna, but—"

"Go to him. Tell him it's all okay. Whatever you have to for him to come back," Luna whispered to her friend sincerely. The moment Ginny wandered away toward Harry, Luna turned on her heel, intent on going home.

But a voice stopped her.

"Luna!"

Swallowing hard, she turned away and came face to face with her former lover. Pasting a polite smile on face, she said, "Hello Mr. Malfoy. What brings you here?"

He shrugged coldly, his grey eyes penetrating.

Straining to keep her smile in place, she said, "Well, have a good night," and turned.

His strong hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. Swiftly, he pulled her against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I missed you," against her hair.

"What?" Luna asked, surprised by the admission. Never once in their relationship had he ever said such a thing. For a moment she thought she had imagined it.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it," he said his voice strong. No matter what he said his voice was always the same even tone. It never changed.

"I missed you, too, Draco," Luna whispered leaning against him.


End file.
